


Run

by Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, energy vampires, primal play, thrillseeking for fun and snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel
Summary: Sometimes she runs





	Run

Amanda slipped away into the forest edge when twilight began to turn toward full dark, hoping she could get some distance before darkness would slow down her running. She tried to listen for any sounds of pursuit, but the rustle of her running feet in the leaves made it hard to tell. 

Then she heard a howl behind her. Shit, sooner than she'd hoped. She changed direction, hoping against hope that she had enough of a head start that her pursuer would need to rely on her tracks rather than the sight or sound of her. 

Heart pounding, she circumvented a patch of heavy underbush. She was trying to pace herself, to not get out of breath, but the sounds of a predator crashing through the forest behind her spurred her on. It sounded like he was gaining on her, not thrown by her meandering path. Was his night vision that much better than hers? Panting, she slowed to go down the side of a gully, hoping to get out of his line of sight. Lost her footing and slid down with a soft yelp, scrambling to her feet at the bottom. There was a small stream trickling here, and crouched low she ran downstream, hoping she was out of sight. Her laboured breath scraped her throat, bringing the taste of coppery blood on her tongue. 

When she saw an easy place to climb back out, she did, cursing silently at how much it slowed down her progress. She was slowing down anyway, could hear her pursuer clearly now. Chest heaving, she slipped behind a broad tree, needing a few seconds of respite. Sweat ran down her back, plastered her tshirt to her chest. How long had she been running? It felt like time had no meaning.

She startled to realise that the running footsteps behind her had stopped, the dark forest gone utterly silent behind the pounding of her blood in her ears. She held her breath, straining her ears.

Suddenly there was a low growl to her right, far closer than expected, and she yelped in panic, instinctively turning away and fleeing. Before she'd even gained any speed a heavy body tackled her, and she shrieked as she was bore to the ground, thick arms closing around her. She fought reflexively as she was forced down onto her back, struggling against that iron hold. Then the face that hovered over hers emitted a blue glow, revealing his striped beard and his glasses to her, and he breathed in, slowly bringing his mouth to hers as he did so. 

The kiss was brief, both of them still gasping for air, but he didn't stop feeding. Amanda felt herself calm, her heart slowing from its wild gallop, and her body, flooded with adrenaline but suddenly absent of fear, turned to euphoria instead. She pressed her forehead to Martin's. 

"Did that work?" she sighed, mind floating on a warm cloud of relief and comfort and affection.  

He chuckled roughly. 

"Not so much fear now, but I've come to like the taste of excitement, Drummer."

"I get caught up in the rush, " she whispered, "so it's scary, but I'm not scared of  _you_."

"Mm. Good," he murmured, kissing her more leisurely now, a gentle blue glow between their faces. 

She pressed closer into his arms, the chill night air rapidly cooling her sweaty clothes. He hummed and sat up, pulling her into his arms again, cradled in his lap. He was as blazingly hot as always, and she curled into him. Her body felt like it was glowing where they were touching, more than just the heat of his body transferring to her.  

When they'd both caught their breath, he pushed to his feet, easily keeping her cradled in his arms, and strode in the direction of the van. 

"Boys still out?" she mumbled against his shoulder. 

"Mm. Will be for a while longer," he nodded. "You doing okay?"

She sighed comfortably. "Need a drink. And a wash. And a nap."

"Sounds good. I put water by the fire earlier." He grinned down on her as he walked. "I'll get you clean."

She slipped her hand to the back of his head and pulled his face down to where she could reach his lips. After a few moments he trailed to a halt, utterly distracted by the kiss. 

They were both panting a little when it finally ended. 

"Sounds good," she grinned, nudging him to start walking again. "You should do that."

 

 

 

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Is anybody surprised I like this ship? I didn't think so. Come shout about it on [my tumblr](http://primarybufferpanel.tumblr.com)


End file.
